The Portal
by RainbowOwl123
Summary: Summary inside! This is entirely my story, nothing from anything else - except the superdry label


The Portal

_Where One Step, Changes Everything!_

When Jade Maxwell becomes the girl no-one likes she goes for a walk alone, down the old abandoned lane, she trips and falls face to face with a mirror reflection of herself, she wants to step through but she doesn't know where it'll take her. Will she go through and possibly find a magical life or stay, where the people insult and threaten her?

Chapter 1 : Bullies

I was used to the threat, the insults, the injuries. Everyday, when I hear my name called out in the register I listen to the soft sniggers and laughs coming from the people left,right and centre. When it's reading I hear their sharp words pierce my ears and make them burn. I don't look up from my book - I never look up from my book. I can't bear to see their faces when I turn, so I don't. Sometimes, I want to threaten them back, but I don't. I hoped today would be different, but no.  
>'Jade Maxwell?' called Mrs Smith. I answered with a simple 'Yes' and as normal, sniggers . They always pass Mrs's ears, but never miss mine. I am relieved as the bell rang, I looked down at my timetable . Wednesday, English, Maths, I.C.T, Drama, Art. I stepped up from my chair, but as soon as I had people pushed me back down again. I waited until everyone had left and stood up once again, pulling my bag on my back I walked out the door. I only had upstairs to go as I was in a lab (lab 2 to be exact) The corridor was partly empty as I ran up the stairs, I waited in the queue and Mr Adams opened the door. As I walked round I looked to the sides in amazement (like I do mostly every other day that I walk into that room). I take my seat at the back of the room, gladly on my own. That's part 1 of why I love this room. Part 2 is all the posters, covering the walls and ceiling. Mostly while I'm in there I do work, but the other thing I do is I wonder why... Why it's me they pick on. I mean, I'm a regular. Jade Maxwell. Skinny, brown haired, hazel eyes. I don't put my hand up to answer every question but I don't sit down and leave it to the others. I'm just a regular. A normal Jade. I'm everything, everyone else is. Yet I'm the target. Maybe it's because I'm shy. But before they came, I was fine. I had friends (yes, plural) Everything went downhill when the bullies arrived. I am the only one who knows of what's happening to me. I want to tell someone - anyone, but I have no friends, I'm not brave enough to speak to the teachers. My older brother (13) is hormonal almost all the time so he's no good. My younger sister (2) wouldn't know anything. My Mum and Dad are too busy dealing with her to think about me, so I'm alone. Unloved. Unhappy. Un - Jade.<p>

Chapter 2 - Abandoned Lane

The bell rings for end of day, I've just come out of art, so I should be happy - but I'm not. I'm just fed up. Of everything, EVERYONE that gets in my way. I used to ignore the fact that i'm friendless. That i'm lonely. But now, I won't. Definetely Not. I won't put up with it anymore. I step out of the art block door. I feel eyes staring at me, burning my skin. I almost turn round and shout but I don't. That would make them stare more. I hear people shouting my name - not in a nice way like your friends call you - but an eerie way, the way your enemies shout at you.  
>'Oi, Maxwell, I have somethin' to tell you'<br>I never listen, because they'll whisper unkind words in my ears. Swear at me, insult my family. It's never 'Hey Jade, want to share a Kit Kat, then do you want to make friendship bracelets?' I walked out of the gate. Ignoring everyone around me. I was going to walk alone, down the old abandoned lane, no one ever goes alone - apparently its scary down there, but i'm going to find out for myself, my parents, or for a matter of fact anyone else in my family, aren't going to notice that i'm gone. So i'm off, and i'm right in front of the street. There's a large iron gate with a sign on it. The sign read 'Do Not Enter, Leave Now' I dismissed that and hooked one foot between the middle gap of the gate. I tugged my bag off my back and threw it over, I then hauled up my other foot and sat at the top of the gate, checking for any passing people. I jumped and hit the floor. I stood and picked up my bag off the floor, the area was surrounded by trees, in front of me was a narrow pathway, it was like a dirt track. I had to avoid all the massive rocks disguising the ground. The road seemed endless, the trees bent in arches made it dark like the night sky. The branches were witches' fingers. In the cracks of the trees I watched the sun lower in the sky, I knew it was getting late but I didn't want to turn back. The sky was getting darker and darker, then... I tripped. Over a small stone. I stared at my knees, the trousers covering had two giant holes in them. I checked the rest of my body for scars or scratches but i'm clean. I went to stand up and in front of me was what seemed like a mirror reflection of myself. I reached out and the screen in front of me rippled like water. It didn't take long to gather that it would take me somewhere. I should but I shouldn't because It might change my life, good or bad. There is a chance, whether I should take it or not, I didn't know. I turned around and ran, I need to do some research first.

Chapter 3 - Mirror Reflection

I did run. All the way home. Heart still pounding, practically jumping out of my chest. I burst through the door and walked into my mum. 'Where have you been' she yells at me. 'Out' I whisper  
>'Out - where?' she replies.<br>'R-round Coral's (number 1 bully - I haven't actually said this before or ever for that matter) and my phone ran out of charge and they don't get landline down there so I didn't think you'd worry'  
>'I thought you said you didn't like her?' Mum is so looking for a way to chew me out.<br>'I, uh, I never said that' and ran out of reach and up the stairs. I pushed open my door and walked into my cupboard room. Painted pink otherwise known as the worst colour in the world, no decorating, no nothing. Empty, bed, drawers, wardrobe, thats it. And a desk, containing my laptop and the 20 books I own. I chucked my bag to the floor, grabbed my laptop and flung myself onto my (pink) bed. I pressed the power button and changed from my black blazer and school clothes into my tee and jeans. Then layed back down on my rumpled duvet. My laptop was turned on and I had opened up the internet. I looked to the end of my bed, there sat (on it's head) my lion - I was given him the day before I was bullyed, no reason. I forgot about my laptop and reached to the end of my bed and picked him up. His shaggy mane had been matted together and his paws were sagging. Even so he was still smiling. I picked him up and hugged him - I stroked out his fur. I felt a tear fall from my eye making his back wet, I wished so much that there was something I could do to change what happened. Which reminds me of the portal and research, I pick up my lion and my laptop and sit both on my lap, even though I'm 12 doesnt make me too old for toys. Anyways, I searched for 'Oak Lane' - This is the lane that the thing is down but no one calls it that. At the top of the page was the website link 'The Portal' I clicked. A dark, mysterious page zoomed up. It seemed to hold a lot of information. I began reading. 'The Portal, a place where thousands have people have seen but never entered, but there is a very few who have dared, and come back alive, any who never came back we shall never know of'. But I, Mr Mysterio, have found them and asked for answers, and below you shall find in detail the events of the two people both from different backgrounds''1) Before I entered the portal I was a misery, I had a family who were dead - I was an orphan. No-one had ever found me, I was living of stolen fruit and water from the river, I had been told that bad stuff happened down the abandoned lane and I wanted to find out for myself so I did, I stepped through and !BAM! completely different world. Everything was better but, eventually I grabbed my massive suitcase and packed my bags of stuff full to the brim and left, now I am rich and famous and I have never been a tramp again''2) My life was wonderful, until some tramp went and got stuck in the stupid portal and I, the prince, had to rescue him, if only I had known what would happen. I stepped through didn't find him - had a terrible life - went back home... The End'  
>Wow! So it makes the opposite? I think - well if it does anything could be better than now so I better take the chance. I closed my eyes and thought, I have to pack now in case. I grabbed my mini suitcase from under my bed and opened it. No. 1, Lion. No. 2, Laptop. No. 3 Clothes. Umm... I think I'll find food somewhere. I zip my suitcase up and tuck it back below my bed, and shout down the stairs that I had tea at Corals' and that I'm going to bed. I'll get food later before I go. I didn't change and set my alarm to 9:00pm to get up. I rolled into bed, but 5 seconds later I got out and got Lion out of my suitcase, then I snuggled up - Ignoring the hunger.<p>

Chapter 4 - Ready, Set - Do I want to Go?


End file.
